


Ain't Nobody (Chaka Khan)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguments, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, Impala, Inappropriate use of kitchen implements, Jealousy, M/M, Nonconsensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Two years after high school, Dean and Cas are doing their best at this adulting thing.Dean is jealous and Cas is a little naive.





	Ain't Nobody (Chaka Khan)

**Author's Note:**

> Cain may be a little OOC in this chapter.  
> Yes, I skipped over the fall out from the events of the last chapter, I was just ready to move it along.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Attempted Rape  
> (Rough) Noncon touching  
> Violence

Ain’t Nobody (Chaka Khan)

 

            “That’s complete bullshit, Cas, and you damn well know it,” Dean growled, pacing in front of their battered old coffee table, hands gripping his hair and making it stick up at funny angles.

 

            “No, I don’t know it,” Cas sighed, sitting up on the edge of the couch. _God,_ he was so sick of having this argument.  Dean was so _fucking_ stubborn!  “And you keep forgetting, you _promised_!”

 

            “I promised I’d get you a car _when we could afford it_ and we can’t afford it yet,” Dean was flapping his arms around now.  Cas was pretty sure Dean would be unable to continue speaking if he tied his hands down.  Great, now he was picturing Dean all tied up to their bed and that image was getting him hard, not exactly conducive to winning an argument.  Or maybe it was?

 

            “We’re spending as much on gas and wear and tear on the Impala as we would on a car payment,” Cas argued.

 

            “You’re forgetting full coverage insurance, which, for people our age is fucking expensive, and _required_ for a car loan, gas for a second vehicle, and-“ Dean stopped talking, and pacing, and flailing, “and other stuff,” he finished in a mumble.

           

“Other stuff?  What ‘other stuff’?” Cas’ damn air quotes were almost enough to change Dean’s mind, they were still so freakin’ cute.

 

            “I’d miss, ya know,” Dean’s face was tinting pink as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor.

 

            Cas stood up from the couch and approached him slowly, “You’d miss what?”

 

            Dean sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging in defeat, hands dropping to his sides, “Taking you to school, I guess.  Makes me feel, I don’t know, useful, I guess.  Like you need me for somethin’,” Dean admitted.

 

            “Oh, Dean,” Cas breathed, “Baby, I _do_ need you,” he wrapped his arms around Dean’s broad shoulders.  It still surprised him how much Dean had filled out since high school, his chest was thicker and more solid, his shoulders and trapezius bulked up from working on cars all day.  Even his hips were a little wider and his ass had plumped up a bit without the regular exercise of football practice.  His stomach was just as firm as ever, but only because Cas did half the cooking and insisted on healthy food on his nights.  He had even grown a few inches taller, but so had Cas, so there was still only a one-inch height difference.  “And it isn’t just for your car, although she is a beautiful vehicle and she holds great memories for us,” Cas nuzzled Dean’s neck, just below his jaw, to remind him of those memories.  Four years in and Dean was still so responsive, a shiver passing through him at Cas’ touch.

 

            “Yeah,” Dean breathed, running his hands up Cas’ sides.  He couldn’t help thinking about that first time in the back seat of his Baby, the feel of Cas on top of him, all tight, firm skin and slim bones under lithe muscle, light but powerful.  Now, Cas’ body was so much bigger but no less lithe.  All the running he did now had put a lot of muscle on his thighs and his calves were cut as Hell.  His ass was even more spectacular than it had been in high school, which was saying a lot.  Working on the Impala after she was damaged in the school parking lot was another good one, all the ‘breaks’ they’d had to take, sneaking off into Bobby’s junk yard to mess around in the back of an Oldsmobile they’d found while browsing for parts.  Even though the guys responsible hadn’t done any real time, juvie was no picnic so Dean figured he came out on top there, too.  Cas pushed Dean’s head back to go to work on his neck and crowded up into Dean’s body.  It was times like these that Dean was glad Cas had grown nearly as tall as he had, he loved it when Cas took control and pushed Dean around.

 

            “I’m glad your memory is still intact,” Cas crooned, turning Dean around and pushing him back toward the couch, a couch he had chosen specifically for its sturdy construction and wide, flat arms.  Cas backed Dean up until his thighs hit the arm of the couch then slid his hand down to cup Dean’s hardened cock through his worn jeans, “You remember your promise, don’t you, Dean?”

 

            Dean had to reach behind and grip the edges of the couch’s arm to keep from tipping back as Cas rubbed his dick with one hand, flipping the button open and then lowering the zipper with the other hand.  Dean gasped out a hurried, “Yeah,” as Cas’ eyes focused on what he was wearing under his jeans.  The black lace panties he’d put on this morning while Cas was in the shower had been driving him crazy all day, keeping him half-hard for hours now.

 

            Cas hummed his approval and slid his slim fingers under the waistband of the jeans, sliding them down to Dean’s thighs, and stroking back up over the soft, pale hair that covered the man’s legs.  Cas stroked his fingertips around the outline of Dean’s cock, giving his tight balls a slight squeeze, causing Dean to yelp at the sudden burst of pleasure, “These are new?”

 

            “Yeah,” Dean answered. Jesus, why couldn’t he talk right now?  Dean cleared his throat and closed his eyes against the predatory stare Cas was leveling at him, “I’ll do it,” he gulped audibly, “I’ll get you a car, baby.”

 

            “That’s a good boy,” Cas grinned, “Now, strip.”  Dean ripped his t shirt off, flinging it aside as he pushed his jeans down and slung them off to the side, too.  He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the panties, but Cas stopped him with a hand on his wrist, “No, leave those on.”

 

            Dean moaned lowly as Cas pushed him back onto the arm of the couch with a hand on the middle of his chest, “Cas,” he absolutely did _not_ whine, “we’re gonna be late.” 

 

            “This won’t take long,” Cas went back to stroking Dean through the soft lace of the panties, “These have guaranteed that.”  Cas dropped to one knee, pushing Dean’s legs up and back toward his chest as he started mouthing at Dean’s erection through the panties.  The pink tip of Dean’s dick was poking out of the waist band, a single drop of pre-cum glistening in the slit, but Cas pushed it back under the waistband and to the side to keep the whole length trapped in the lace.  Dean groaned above him as he gripped the backs of his own knees to hold them out of Cas’ way.  Cas hummed in appreciation.  Dean knew the drill and Cas was thrilled that he didn’t even have to give the order for Dean to obey him.  Cas slid the panties up and over Dean’s cheeks, exposing his hole.  He reached into the couch cushion, rooting around for the lube he knew was tucked in there.  They’d taken to stashing lube in every room of their small apartment.  They had so much now, Dean joked about buying stock in Astroglide as his retirement plan.

 

            Cas parted Dean’s cheeks with one hand and laved his tongue across his pink, puckered hole with a flat tongue, causing Dean to twitch and groan, his breath panting more harshly now.  Cas loved how Dean’s hole quivered as the air chilled the saliva he’d left behind, always so eager for attention.  Cas chuckled quietly as he squeezed a healthy dollop of lube unto his fingers, applying it cold to Dean’s entrance.  Dean squirmed and whined, “Cas, please,” and Cas smiled even broader.

 

            “Shh, baby, gotta be quick,” he said before biting Dean’s cheek gently and plunging two fingers into his boyfriend.  Dean clamped down on the cold fingers then immediately relaxed as Cas pushed further in, the knuckles on the back of his hand indenting Dean’s skin.  Cas screwed his fingers around, searching for the magic button that would speed this along considerably, finding the spongy walnut-sized protrusion easily. Dean cried out and pushed down to get some pressure on his prostrate, but Cas pulled his fingers back and slapped Dean’s ass with his other hand, “Dean!” he admonished.  Dean whimpered and straightened himself back into position, thighs shaking with strain.

 

            “Please, baby,” Dean whispered.  Cas took pity on him, thrusting three fingers in quickly and nudging Dean’s prostate repeatedly as he undid his own jeans, releasing his dripping cock, and sighing at the relief from the pressure of his jeans digging into his sensitive flesh.  Keeping up the rhythm of his fingers in and out of Dean’s ass, Cas stood up and pushed his jeans down to his thighs as best he could, his breath coming quicker at the sight of Dean at his mercy, squirming and groaning from just his fingers.  Sliding his fingers out drew a cry of disappointment from Dean, but Cas ignored it as he squeezed some more cold lube directly onto his dick, hissing at the feel of the cold gel.  He spread the lube along his length quickly and lined up with Dean’s winking hole, “Don’t worry, baby, here it comes,” Cas smirked down at Dean, who opened his eyes and glared at Cas feeding his own words back to him at a time like this.

 

            Whatever smartass remark Dean was preparing was wiped out of his mind as Cas sunk in all the way to the hilt in one smooth stroke.  Dean was still a little loose from the pounding he’d given him last night as a reward for eating an entire salad for dinner with no complaining, otherwise, Cas couldn’t have moved so quickly without a little more prep.  Both men groaned and Cas had to rest his forehead on Dean’s chest to push back the orgasm that threatened to finish him right then.  Dean was so goddamn _hot_ inside, and still so tight, gripping Cas’ hard cock with his smooth walls.  Cas sighed as his impending peak ebbed and straightened back up, pulling out all the way, the tip of his dick just touching Dean’s hole, before plunging back in and setting a brutal pace as Dean _screamed_ his name followed by a series of every curse word the man knew.  Dean was being steadily pushed back along the arm of the couch by the force of Cas’ thrusts.  Cas grunted and hauled Dean back up to meet his pumping dick by gripping his hips and pulling.  Dean nearly came as he watched Cas manhandle him so effortlessly.

 

            “Cas…Cas…gonna…gonna…come…oh, fuck…baby…please…ungh…Cas…fuck…” Dean grunted out between thrusts.

 

            “Yeah?” Cas growled, his dark eyes burning directly into Dean’s soul, “You wanna come?  Wanna come in your panties?” Cas pulled Dean back again, until his ass was completely off the couch and Cas was leaning over him, still pounding away, “Gonna mess up your panties for me, baby?”

 

            That was it, Cas talking like that was all it took to send Dean plummeting over the edge, his orgasm lighting him up and locking him down like an electrical current, his dick pulsing hot, sticky come that pooled around him and seeped out the lace of his panties.  Cas groaned Dean’s name at the sight and feel of Dean’s end, his balls jumping up and shooting stream after stream into Dean’s abused ass, only to have it gather at the base of his dick as he kept fucking Dean through their orgasms.

 

            “Fuck, Dean,” Cas panted, “Look what you did to your panties,” he laughed, running a finger over the semen-soaked lace.

 

            Dean huffed a laugh and tried to squirm away from the touch to his over-sensitive cock, “Your fault,” he mumbled.

 

            “Mmm, yes, I’ll cop to that,” Cas murmured.  Cas sighed at the thought that they couldn’t linger in the afterglow.  He knew how much Dean loved a good post-sex cuddle session, despite his protests to the contrary.  Cas slid his soft dick out of Dean and pulled his jeans up just enough to not trip on them.  “Stay here, I’ll get a rag to clean up,” Cas commanded, bending over to kiss Dean’s chest right over his heart.

 

            After Cas wiped himself down in their tiny bathroom and tucked himself away, he rinsed out the washcloth and took it out to Dean, wiping him down gently and helping him get redressed.  “Let me rinse these out so they’re not ruined and we can get going,” Dean said, walking on shaky bowlegs to the bathroom.  The argument had duel purposes for Dean.  On the one hand, he had the crazy idea that he could keep an eye on Cas by taking him back and forth to school for a while longer and he wanted to make them late to this…party.  If he saw what he thought he was going to see while they were there, good old Professor Dr. Cain would be making a trip to the local hospital to get Dean’s size 13 boot removed from his ass.

 

            When Cas had first come home gushing about his BioChem class, Dean had just assumed it was because he was a great big nerd and blew it off.  But then he had started mentioning his instructor a little too much and it seemed to Dean that the man had taken an inordinate interest in Cas.  Dean knew for a stone-cold fact that Cas was the hottest man walking around on the planet, so it was inevitable that someone else was bound to notice.  Didn’t mean he had to let it slide, though.  They had gone out for dinner with this professor one time and the guy was actually good looking, in a mature, man-of-the-world kind of way.  He also hadn’t shut up for two seconds the entire time, asking Dean question after question about how he and Cas met, how they ended up living together, what Dean did for a living, and way too many questions about Cas.  For a brief minute, he’d seemed about to start asking about their love life, but caught himself and asked for the check instead.  The smarmy bastard had made a show of paying for the expensive meal with a black Amex, as if to show Cas what he was missing being with a poor mechanic like Dean.  But Cas had been impressed with Dr. Cain (‘just call me Cain, everyone does’) and now they were headed to the asshole’s no doubt sprawling estate for a Labor Day barbeque.

 

            Dean took his time rinsing out the panties until Cas was bouncing around the front door like a dog that needs to pee.  Dean sighed heavily, grabbed the Impala’s keys and opened the front door of the apartment for Cas, who immediately speed walked to the stairs, “Oh, Dean, the pasta salad!” Cas reminded him.

 

            “Go on, babe, I’ll get it,” Dean called, going back in to the kitchen.  By the time he got downstairs, Cas was fairly vibrating with excitement.

 

            “I can’t wait to see his apiary!” Cas exclaimed for the hundredth time as they pulled up to the address.  The house was set off the main road, just an old farm house, really, but the property was indeed expansive, with a barn that was bigger than the house and a large patio that extended between the two.  Dean pulled the Impala in next to the other 10 cars that were parked in a field to the left of the house.  He could see people milling about on the patio, hear the sounds of big band music from a real turntable, and smell the intoxicating scent of grilling meat.  Dean took a big breath, steeling himself for the ordeal to come.  Cas grabbed his right hand, bouncing once, pasta salad held in his other arm, and dragged Dean toward the house.

 

            Cain answered the door, smile growing huge at the sight of Cas and Dean.  Dean tried his hardest not to growl at the man as he took the pasta salad from Cas and showed them to the patio.

 

            “Something to drink, Dean?” Cain asked, “Let me guess, whiskey straight?”

 

            “Um, beer’d be fine,” Dean answered, distracted by Cas running over to some girl, the two hugging and squealing with excitement. 

 

            “As you wish,” Cain answered and went off to grab a beer for Dean.  Dean smiled as Cas led the petite redhead over to him, introducing her as the infamous Charlie Bradbury, fellow bee enthusiast and hacker extraordinaire.  The three stuck together for the first hour, through no less than three attempts by Cain to infiltrate their little group, which Dean thwarted successfully.  Cain finally offered to show Dean his record collection when he overheard the three lamenting the loss of real record players.  Cas looked at Dean in the way Dean knew meant ‘play nice’ and he reluctantly accepted. 

 

            Cain led Dean back into the house and down a dark hall to a library filled with old books and leather chairs, a huge mahogany desk occupying the center of the room.  Cain walked over to a built-in to the left of the desk, swinging the doors wide and stepping back.  Dean’s breath caught at the sight of row upon row of original vinyls and he reverently stroked the spines.  He looked the question at Cain, who nodded permission and Dean began slipping random records out of the shelves, chatting excitedly about each one he recognized.  He was so preoccupied, he didn’t hear Cain slide the library doors closed.  The next thing he knew, there was a hand at his hip, turning him around.  Dean pushed the record in his hand back between its fellows and turned, expecting Cas had found him, but it was Cain’s light blue eyes that bored into him instead.

 

            “Wha-“ was all Dean got out before Cain pushed him back against the record shelf, framing Dean’s head with his long arms and trapping him there with his thighs snugged up to Dean’s.

 

            “Now, now, Dean,” Cain purred, sniffing next to Dean’s neck and sighing a slight shiver that Dean felt through his legs, “Don’t play coy with me.” Cain pulled his head back just enough to gaze in Dean’s eyes, “You know exactly why I brought you back here.  And I know why you agreed.”

 

            “I-I, what?” Dean stammered, trying to shrink back into the shelves but failing.

 

            “Hmmm? Oh yes, Castiel. Well, he doesn’t have to know about this, now does he?  At least not until the semester’s over and we can be together,” Cain grabbed Dean’s hand, bringing it to his crotch, where the hard line of his cock was pressing into his zipper, “Of course, as you can feel, I don’t want to wait that long.”

 

            Dean snatched his hand back, rage boiling beneath his skin, and pushed Cain back hard, “Don’t fucking touch me,” he growled.

 

            “Like it rough, do you?” Cain asked, grasping Dean’s wrist and spinning him around, face first into the records, his hand twisted up behind his back, “I shouldn’t be surprised, I had you pegged as rough trade the minute I saw that picture of you on Castiel’s phone,” Cain ground his erection against Dean’s ass as he took his other arm and twisted it around, holding both wrists in one of his big hands while the other started exploring Dean’s back and butt.

 

            “What the Hell are you doing?” Dean ground out, face squished against the records he had so recently been admiring.  Cain’s mouth was suddenly next to his ear, his hot breath moistening it and making Dean shiver in disgust.

 

            “Just giving in to my baser instincts,” Cain murmured and licked a stripe up Dean’s neck, “I know you want me, Dean, I see the fire in your eyes every time we meet.  I’m going to give you want you want and after you’ve had it, you’ll never want that simpering little angel ever again.”

 

            Dean tried pushing back, leveraging his face against the records and his chest against the shelf but all that did was press his ass against Cain harder, pulling a hiss out of the older man.

 

            “Yes,” he whispered, “I knew it. Knew you felt it, too.”  Cain grappled Dean’s arms higher, making him cry out in pain, and fumbled with Dean’s belt buckle.

 

            “No, no, no, no,” Dean sobbed.  He’d never felt so utterly helpless in all his life and all he could think about was how this would affect Cas.  Would he be disappointed Dean couldn’t stop it?  Would he even believe Dean hadn’t wanted it?  Would he leave him?

 

            Suddenly, Cain grunted and slumped into Dean’s back, releasing his grip on Dean’s wrists.  Dean had the wild thought the man had come in his pants and almost laughed, until Cain groaned and slid to the floor.  Dean turned around slowly, breath heaving, to see Cas standing over Cain, eyes wide, hair a mess.  In his hand was an ornamental knife, made out of some kind of bone or something. 

 

            “Cas?” Dean sobbed, stepping over Cain, who was coming to, groaning and rolling toward the cabinet, away from Cas.  Dean grabbed Cas’ face in both hands, searching his face for some recognition, “Did you stab him, Cas?” Dean shook Cas slightly until Cas’ eyes finally darted up to his, “Did you stab him, baby?”

 

            “No! No, no, I j-just, I just hit him,” Cas stammered, “I hit him on the head.” Cas dropped the knife/bone thing and hugged Dean to him hard and fast, “Oh God, Dean, are you okay?”  Cas kissed Dean’s neck and ran his hands up his back, gripping his shoulder blades and pulling him in tight.

 

            Dean clung to Cas, sighing in relief, “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, baby,” Dean pulled back to look at Cas, “Are _you_ okay?”

 

            “Yeah,” Cas huffed a laugh then looked down at Cain, who was still sprawled on the floor, holding his head.  At least he’d quit moaning.  Dean turned to look down at the asshole who tried to assault him.

 

            “I thought he wanted _you_ ,” Dean said turning back to Cas.

 

            “I’m so sorry, babe,” Cas sighed, rubbing Dean’s arms.

 

            “Don’t apologize, let’s just go,” Dean said.  Cas nodded and started leading him to the doorway.  “Hang on, babe,” Dean walked back over to Cain, who was lying there looking up at the ceiling. Dean squatted down, glaring at the man, “You come near either of us again and I will _fucking end you_ ,” he spat then he did spit, right in Cain’s face. The man flinched away as Dean stood abruptly and turned, walking out of Cain’s house arm in arm with his boyfriend.

 

            On the drive back, Cas promised to drop Cain’s class and report the incident to the school but Dean wasn’t really listening.  He was thinking back to all the mentions of Cain and the few times he’d met him.  How could he have missed this?  How had he gotten it so wrong?  Cain was a predator, alright, but the prey wasn’t Cas, it had been Dean. 

 

            “When did you show him a picture of me?” Dean asked randomly.

 

            Cas halted his rambling plans for retribution and paused to think back, “Second week of class, I think.  I had stayed after to ask him some questions about the lesson and we got to talking.  He didn’t seem very interested in answering my questions until I mentioned you and I had met in a science class and showed him your picture.”

            Dean glanced over at Cas, urging him to continue.  “After he saw you, all of a sudden he answered any questions I had and took a real interest in my progress.  We talked every day after class.  He always thought up a way to bring you up, asking about you and then inviting us out to dinner,” Cas hung his head and then looked up guiltily at Dean, “I’m so sorry, Dean! I should have realized…I’m so sorry-“

 

            “Cas, baby,” Dean murmured, capturing Cas’ hand and holding it on his knee, “It’s okay, I didn’t see it either.  Hell, I thought he wanted _you_!  I was so blinded by jealousy…I couldn’t see what was really going on until it was too late! And then I was so shocked, I let him put me in that situation.  When I think about what could have happened if you hadn’t found me-“

 

            “Stop!  I don’t even want to think about it!” Cas scooted as close as his seatbelt would allow, rubbing Dean’s knee with his free hand.

 

            Dean laughed and winked at Cas, who looked surprised but smiled back, “Gotta say, that was pretty badass, baby, what you did back there.  My knight in shining armor! Gettin’ me pretty hot, thinking about it,” Cas laughed and brought Dean’s hand up to kiss the back of it.

 

            “Well, Charlie _is_ looking for a new handmaiden for her LARPing events,” Cas chuckled.

 

            “I was thinking more along the lines of getting home so you can give me a ride on your steed,” Dean blushed, looking at Cas from under his lashes.  Cas’ breath caught and a blush ran up his neck, lighting his cheeks up pink.

 

            “Oh,” Cas breathed out, adjusting his obvious hard on in his jeans, “I think that can be, um, arranged,” his voice dropping three octaves as he raked his eyes over Dean, “Drive faster.”

 

            A shiver of anticipation ran up Dean’s spine, Cas commanding him to do anything in that voice had him hard in 0.02 seconds.  Moments later, Dean was whipping the Impala into her spot in the apartment’s parking lot, turning to give Cas a smirk and a wink but the dark look on Cas’ face stopped him in his tracks. Dean swallowed hard, “I’m in for it now, aren’t I?” he asked.

 

            “Oh, Dean you have no idea what lies in wait for you,” Cas growled.  Dean gulped and followed Cas upstairs to their apartment, unlocking the door and opening it for him, then following him in to the living room, where they both kicked off their shoes.  “Go in the bedroom and strip.  Lie on your back on the bed and wait for me,” Cas said lowly, not even turning around but striding into the kitchen portion of their small home.

 

            Dean rushed to obey, practically running down the short hallway and into their bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head before he got to the bed and pushing his jeans off without even unbuttoning them, hissing as they scraped against his hard dick, which thwacked against his stomach as soon as it escaped his pants.  Toeing off his socks, Dean kicked the whole pile out of the way and clambered up on the bed to wait.  And wait.  And wait.  His dick eventually lay soft on his thigh as he listened to the rustling noises coming from the hallway.  After what seemed like forever, he heard Cas’ light footsteps approaching and his dick started to plump up again in anticipation.  He couldn’t see anything in the dark hallway from his spot on the bed, but he heard Cas clear his throat right outside the doorway.

 

            “Hear ye, hear ye!  All hail the brave Knight Castiel!  Here to rescue the sweet and virtuous Handmaiden Dean from the evil clutches of the Dragon Cain!” Cas burst into the room, arms thrust out, covered in tin foil.

 

            Dean stared, wide eyed, and promptly burst into loud fits of laughter.  Cas’ hands fell to his sides and as Dean’s peals of laughter rang through the room, he placed his hands on his hips, tapping a toe in frustration.  Dean rolled back and forth on the bed, holding his stomach and cackling wildly.  Every time he thought he was done, he’d glance at Cas again and notice some more pieces of his attire and he was back to laughing hysterically.  He had to have used the entire roll of tin foil to cover his arms, chest, and stomach.  A long metal spoon was shoved in the waist band of his boxer briefs, sticking out the leg and he’d put a metal colander on his head.  But the kicker was the goddamn _bee socks_ Cas still had on! It took Dean a full five minutes to recover enough to speak somewhat intelligibly.

 

            “Wha-what what the Hell, Cas?” Dean panted, chest still heaving, stomach quivering with more suppressed laughter.

 

            “I was _trying_ to be _romantic_ , Dean,” Cas sighed, crossing his foil-clad arms over his chest, his ‘helmet’ slipping down over his eyes.

 

            Dean held up a hand, “Stop! Stop, take it off! I can’t…I can’t…Oh my God, I’m gonna die from laughing,” Dean chuckled breathlessly, giggles erupting helplessly.

 

            “Fine, have it your way,” Cas tossed the colander on the floor and started peeling the foil from his body, “I’ll have you know, Dean Winchester, that this will be my _last_ attempt to sweep you off your feet,” Cas pouted at a shaking Dean.

 

            “Wait, baby, wait!” Dean beckoned to Cas to join him on the bed. He would have gotten up to go to him but he didn’t think his legs could hold him up if he started laughing again, “Come here, I’m sorry! Come on, baby, come here.”  Cas sulked over to the bed, arms crossed again, a piece of foil still clinging to his sweaty stomach.  Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him into kneeling on the bed at Dean’s side.  “Come on, baby, don’t be mad,” Dean pleaded as he tried to pry Cas’ arms loose.

 

            Cas dropped to all fours over Dean, pushing him back onto the bed and climbing on top of him, straddling his hips, “You are an asshole,” Cas told him without any real heat behind his words.

 

            “I know, yeah, I’m an asshole,” Dean placated him, smoothing his palms up and down Cas’ strong thighs, “But in my defense, I was expecting a knight in shining armor, not,” Dean plucked the last stray bit of foil from Cas’ stomach, “a goofball in tin foil,” Dean grinned hugely up at Cas.

 

            “Oh, that’s it!” Cas rumbled, flipping Dean over without warning and sitting back on his boyfriend’s thighs.  Dean folded his arms under his head.

 

            “Mmmm, this is more like it,” he murmured, his dick twitching against his leg and the bedding at the manhandling.  Twice in one day, he was feeling lucky.  That is, until something cold and hard trailed across his butt cheeks, Cas humming happily above him, “Wha-“ Dean tried to turn enough to see what Cas was doing, but Cas pushed him back down by his shoulder.

 

            “Shhh, my sweet maiden, let your knight care for thee,” Cas purred, “You have been quite naughty, dearest one.  Take your punishment like a good maiden and ye shall receive thy reward,” Cas purred, running the metal spoon over Dean’s ass again.

 

            “Oh,” Dean breathed, his breath picking up again, his dick lengthening beneath him, “But no more than 10, Cas. That thing’s metal!” Dean instructed, settling back down onto his arms.

 

            “Of course, lovely,” Cas whispered, “Count them off for me.”  With that, Dean felt the cold metal leave his skin before returning quickly with a loud whack that he heard more than felt, at first, that is.  As Cas drew back for the next blow, Dean counted ‘one’ and felt the heat rise slightly in his right cheek.  By the time Cas got to the ninth strike, he was panting with exertion and arousal, his dick fully hard and straining his underwear at the sight of Dean’s red ass and his groaning out each number.  Dean was squirming under his boyfriend, trying to get some friction on his leaking cock as the heat in his ass set all the nerves in his body on fire.  As Cas struck for the last time, Dean cried out the count and quivered as Cas ran the metal spoon over and around his throbbing ass.  The metal hadn’t warmed in the slightest and the contrast on his hot skin was making goosebumps race up Dean’s arms.

 

            Cas laid the spoon aside and ran his palms over the hot flesh of Dean’s ass, soothing the irritated skin before he bent over Dean, placing kisses across his freckled shoulders, “So good, Dean, you did so good for me,” he murmured as Dean squirmed harder at the praise.

 

            “Please, baby, please, I need you, need you in me,” Dean slurred, scooting the bottle of lube out from under the pillow until it was below his elbow on the bed.

 

            Cas took up the offered bottle of lube and slicked up the fingers on his right hand, “Shh, baby, I’ve got you,” he knee walked further down the bed and got between Dean’s slightly splayed thighs, pushing them further apart before spreading his red cheeks with his left hand.  Dean hissed at the feel of the cold jelly as Cas smoothed it around his rim and then again as Cas speared him with two fingers.  Still a little loose from earlier and open from the pleasure/pain of the spanking, Dean felt Cas sink two fingers in easily, pumping them a couple time before adding a third.

 

            “Come on, baby, I want my _reward_ ,” Dean whined, humping his hips up from the bed, taking Cas’ fingers deeper and fucking himself on them a couple times to show he was ready.

 

            “God damn, Dean, you’re so fucking beautiful like this,” Cas ground out, pulling his fingers out of Dean, hastily pushing his briefs down to his thighs, and sliding his slick hand up and down his cock.  Dean grinned at being able to reduce Cas to cursing already.  His smile turned into a groan as Cas lay fully on top of him, lining his cock up with Dean’s loosened hole, his hip bones sharp on Dean’s tender ass, and pushing in slightly, popping through the first tight ring of muscle before bringing his chest down to Dean’s back, his mouth going to Dean’s neck.  He licked the sweat from Dean’s neck, moving his tongue up to his ear and whispering, “Love you so much,” before nipping the lobe there and plunging his cock into Dean’s ass.

 

            “Oh _fuuuuucccccckkkk_ ,” Dean groaned as Cas growled again and worried at Dean’s ear, waiting for him to adjust to the intrusion.  Dean panted and willed his body to relax.  Cas’ mouth and hot breath on his ear helped distract him enough so he was ready within seconds.  Dean turned his head and placed a chaste kiss on Cas’ wet mouth, “Love you, too, now move,” he whispered.  Cas pulled out only a few inches before pushing back in, so slowly, both men grunting and groaning with the glacial pace he set.  With his knees on the backs of Dean’s as his only real leverage, Cas couldn’t pull out very far or pump very hard into Dean, which had Dean growling in frustration after a few minutes.  Cas chuckled into his ear and rolled off him, pulling his slick cock out slowly and lying on his back.

 

            Dean popped up and pulled Cas toward the center of the bed, positioning himself over Cas’ hard cock, his legs spread wide.  He pulled Cas’ throbbing dick back up and slid himself down the hard length, sighing in pleasure.  Dean looked lovingly down at Cas, his face so flushed, bottom lip caught in his teeth as he stared at Dean’s erect cock bobbing in front of him, gripping Dean’s thighs to keep from thrusting up into that tight heat.

 

            “You’re wrong, you know?” Dean pulled almost completely off Cas before thumping back down hard, Cas’ stomach muscles bunching up as he grunted and flung his head back on the pillow, “You’re the beautiful one here,” Dean smiled and set to riding his beautiful boyfriend’s beautiful cock.

 

            A few moments later saw Dean bracing on Cas’ chest as he rode the man hard and fast, breath gusting out to cool the sweat forming between them, “Cas,” he gasped, desperation in his voice, “Ya gotta…come on, baby…please…I need…ungh fuck, baby, feels so good!”

 

            Cas just nodded, beyond words now, and so close to the edge, he gripped Dean’s hip with his left hand and his weeping cock with his right, planted his feet on the bed and started pounding up into Dean even as he striped his cock furiously.

 

            Holding himself up slightly to let Cas fuck him from below, Dean threw his head back and nearly screamed, “Oh fuck yeah, baby, fuck yeah, right there, fucking do it! Oh fuck, yes, give it to me!  Fuck, Cas, baby, gonna, gonna,” Dean’s orgasm bowled into him, tightening every muscle in his body with electric fire as he shot his release over Cas’ fist, across his chest and up to his chin.

 

            As Dean’s ass clenched around his dick, Cas pushed in one final time before spilling inside the tight channel, groaning Dean’s name and stroking him through the aftershocks as his boyfriend ground his ass against Cas’ pulsing cock to work him through his.  Dean collapsed onto Cas’ sweaty chest, mindless of the mess of come there.

 

            “Gross,” Dean mumbled into Cas’ heaving chest, and tried in vain to sit back up.  Cas pulled his hand out from between them and wiped the sticky come all over Dean’s back, making him whine and squirm, “Caaaaas, damnit! Thanks a lot!” as his movement caused Cas’ soft dick to slip from his ass.

 

            Cas chuckled breathlessly, “Welcome,” he murmured, “Come on, up!  We have to take a shower anyway,” Cas pushed Dean back up, Dean’s eyes landing on the spoon still next to them on the bed.  His brow furrowed in confusion as he picked it up.  The bowl was bent almost all the way back on the stem.  He quirked an eyebrow at Cas.

 

            “Wow, Cas, think you broke it,” Dean said.

 

            Cas took the bent spoon from Dean, bending the bowl back but leaving a slight hump in the metal stem, “There, good as new,” he sighed, handing the spoon back to Dean.

 

            “Oh no, good sir, I could not accept this!  You must keep the mighty Excalibur!” Dean gasped in a horrible English accent, thrusting the spoon back to Cas, who chuckled and took it.

 

            Dean climbed off Cas and the bed, wobbling gracelessly toward the hall, “Come on, Sir Lancelot, let’s wash this come off under the waterfall.”

 

            Cas grinned gummily watching Dean’s bowlegs carry him out of the room.  He looked at the spoon, bent but not broken and tucked it carefully between the mattress and the box springs, patting the place gently before following Dean into the bathroom.  He could just imagine the look on Dean’s face the next time he busted ‘Excalibur’ out.

 

            Before he could make it out of the bedroom, though, Cas heard Dean yell, “Shit! Cas, we forgot the pasta salad!”

 

            Cas chuckled, “Let him have it, I took home what I wanted,” as he joined Dean in the bathroom.    

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to TMO, like seriously, I have the hots for that man!
> 
> The next chapter will wrap this story up, sadly.
> 
> But I'm also excited to move on to new storylines!


End file.
